


Total Darkness

by SuddenlyCrimson



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Final Conclusion At End, Graphic Description, Horror, No Backstory, vague plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlyCrimson/pseuds/SuddenlyCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the fic! The chapters will be pretty short but bear with me, I have alot stored up. Kudos is nice!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly got up from the ground rubbing my head. "Ow, where am I?" I looked around, and all I could see was darkness. I crouched down and felt what was covering the floor. "Hmm I wonder what this is?" I said to myself, I pondered further examining the brittle and dry substance. I got up, assuming it was leaves and I ended in a cave somehow, and thought I might as well look around, well feel around for that matter. I started walking in one direction, each step crunched and cracked like I was in an autumn forest, stepping on sticks and rocks that broke when I put my weight on them. This place was strange, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fic! The chapters will be pretty short but bear with me, I have alot stored up. Kudos is nice!


	2. Memories (Or Lack Thereof)

Wait a moment, where are my memories? Family? Friends? School or even where I live? All I knew was about me. Grant Malgro, 16, male, jet black hair, emerald green eyes and obsessed with all things geek. I loved video games, mainly sci-fi, and old comic books. I was pretty fit, I went on a two mile long jog every morning and did strength workouts before I eat dinner. I had gone into both middle school and high school top of my class and I had never gotten a c, a few b's when I didn't have enough time to get the work done, and I had been in gifted and talented since kindergarten.

Wow, how do I remember all that and nothing about anything else in my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character is pretty much based on me, sorry is the chapter disappointed!


End file.
